Confessions of an Alpha Werewolf
by CaitP
Summary: Derek has come to realize his mate is none other then Stiles, Beacon Hills resident annoying kid. After a night of drunken antics, Derek is ready to accept the bond, but is Stiles? Crappy summary, but the story is good. Sterek, slash. NO BETA.
1. Mates

**Hello!**

**Please guys remember that this is my first story, so as always, creative criticism is helpful, but please, no mean reviews. Enjoy ^_^**

**Also, I know people usually dislike all different POV's, but there will only be a few, mainly Derek and Stiles.**

**ALSO NO BETA. Seasons 1,2 spoilers. Set previous to season 3, no Alpha Pack. No Kanima. No crazy Gerard.**

**Just another quick thing, thoughts and dreams are in italics.**

* * *

_Derek POV_

_Stiles was running through the darkness, pushing himself harder and further, despite stumbling multiple time and getting scratched in the leg by the knee height shrubs, he continued on. Finally he slowed down, breathing heavily he collapsed to the ground. "P-please, do-o-n't hurt m-me." The large black wolf circled him, trying to find the best way to attack. "D-derek, PLEASE!" The wolf leaped forward cutting off his screams, by tearing into his throat._

Derek woke to a whine, a strange noise that seemed to fill the silence. After he recovered from his dream, he realized the whine was from himself. It had been 4 days, 14 hours and 56 minutes since he'd seen his mate. _His mate._ It was still strange to refer to stiles as his mate, since he'd realized it, it was all he could think about. Stiles. _Stiles._ His Stiles. Derek shook his head at this thought, despite his love for the young teen, he knew it would never, _could_ never work. Derek sighed, he loved Stiles, the same kid that only a few months ago he'd threatened to rip out his throat, _with his teeth_. No wonder he wouldn't feel the same way, with a creepy, rude and shut in person such as Derek being in love with him.

Derek decided to get up, and go visit Stiles, well not really visit him, more like sneak into his room and watch him sleep. _God, I'm so creepy._ Derek tried to push that thought out of his head the second it entered it.

Upon his arrival at Stiles' home he jump up to the edge of the the story high window, what he saw inside, was definitely not what he was expecting.

* * *

_Stiles POV_

Stiles lied down, flat on his back in his bed. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially when majority of his friends were wolves, _werewolves_, in his pack. They'd be able to smell it on him the second they entered his room, he just didn't care, his soft tugging continued, quiet moans escaped from his lips. "Derek..." He kept repeating his name, over and over, after another 5 minutes, he just let it all go, ribbons of sticky white mess coating his stomach. He sighed quietly, and headed to the shower.

* * *

_Derek POV_

Derek shook his head to himself, he couldn't believe he'd just witnessed Stiles _pleasuring himself._

"Derek..." Stiles said his name, _holy shit, he saw me! _Derek quickly rose from his hiding spot and was just about to jump from the window when he heard it again, after listening intently, and quite in shock, for around 5 minutes there was a quiet moan, before Stiles jumped out of bed and headed into the shower.

_He didn't actually see me, he was jerking off to my name. What does that even mean?_

Derek slowly pushed open Stiles' window, and stepped inside. He walked around his room, every new smell, every scent shocked him all over again. He found himself drawn to the bed. As Derek walked over, he inhaled through his nose deeply, breathing in his mate. A small smile broke across his face, his mate was getting off over him. Derek walked back towards the window.

"Derek...? What are you doing in my room?" Stiles stood awkwardly at the bathroom door. Derek turned around, little did he know, his own hand was down his pants. Stiles eyes widened when he saw this. "D-derek?" Stiles watched him intently.

"Uh... I was just, um leaving. I guess." He felt his heart shatter yet again, his wolf howled sadly, it wanted it's mate.  
"Do you have to go?" Stiles still stood there awkwardly, Derek didn't know what to do, he watched his mate slowly walk forward, he was talking again, about nothing most likely. All Derek wanted was for him to shut up. Just as swiftly as Stiles had walked forward, Derek copied his movement. Now he was only mere centimeters from Stiles' face.

"I'll stay.. Only if that's what you want?" He ended that last part as a question, he didn't want to make his mate uncomfortable.  
"I'd like that, like I would really, really like that. What are you even doing here by the way? It's like 2 in th.." Stiles didn't have time to finish his sentence, before Derek bounded out the window.


	2. Please

**Hello Everyone! I just checked this after my shower (I uploaded it previous to that) and it already has 25 views, and 1 follow! I am feeeeeeeeling the love! So for all you lovely people I'm going to do another chapter right now. R&R!**

* * *

_Derek POV_

_I can't believe I was so stupid, Stiles doesn't love me, he's a typical hormonal teenager. He'd fuck anything if he had half the chance._

Derek sighed at himself in the mirror, he hated the way he felt, but even more he hated the way he felt because of Stiles. He knew it wasn't his fault Derek felt this way, he just couldn't admit to himself that he was acting like a 15 year old teenage girl. Sure he could go on, forget about Stiles. Just like Laura had forgotten about her mate. Derek tried to reassure himself. _Yes, Laura did forget about her mate, but Laura's dead. Because she was an incompetent alpha, because she didn't have a mate. Just. Like. You. _Derek look at himself in the mirror. Who had he become? Derek scoffed at himself, he couldn't live without Stiles, it was hard enough not jumping him every time he was close.

* * *

_Stiles POV_

After last night, all Stiles could think about was Derek. All he wanted to do was talk to him. _I want to do a lot more than just talk._ Stiles cursed his overly dirty mind. Since last February, all Stiles could think about was Derek. He dreams about Derek. For fucks sake he searches porn for guys that look like Derek. He couldn't help it, so Stiles knew what he was going to do. His dad left over an hour ago, and Stiles knew he wouldn't be home until late tomorrow afternoon.

It only took his half a second to bound down the stairs and into his dads study. Inside he found the '_off limits'_ liquor cabinet. Stiles laughed to himself, his dad started drinking heavily after the death of his mother, when Melissa (Scott's mum) said something, he realized she was right, since then he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol, Stiles on the other hand, couldn't promise his father that much.

* * *

_Derek POV_

Driving down Stiles' street, Derek knew he shouldn't be here. He told himself he came here to go to the bar, despite his inability to actually get drunk, and that the bar was in the opposite direction. Rounding the corner opposite Stiles' home, Derek breaked his car suddenly, almost hitting the young teen. He could smell all the different types of alcohol on him, in his blood. Stiles' blood was no longer pure, Derek wrinkled his nose at the smell. As quickly as possible, Derek got out of his car and ran to Stiles' aid.

"H-heeey there, sexy man." Stiles said to Derek with a laugh.  
"Stiles, you're drunk."  
"Fuck yeah I am."  
"Stiles, why are you drunk?" Derek watched him sadly, somehow he felt this was his fault.  
"Because... Fuck you! That's why!" Stiles said, his voice was breaking.  
"Wha-What? What the fuck did I do?"  
"Don't pretend like you don't know."  
"I really don't."

Stiles was going to say something else, but he stopped, looked up to Derek, before attacking his mouth with his own. Derek tried to pull away, but Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's mouth and forced him to the ground. Before long Derek realized he was sporting _a situation _in the downstairs department. "We're going to need to take care of that you know." Stiles said quietly, but confidently as he shuffled down Derek, stopping at the fly of his jeans. _He's about to suck my dick, in the middle of the road._ "Stiles stop." Derek said, but rather then his usual gruff, demanding voice, this cake out as a soft whimper.  
"You don't want me to stop."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Don't lie, idiot."

_How the fuck does he know these things?_ Derek came up with a quick idea. "Stiles, I really would love to continue this with you, so lets. But first we need to get you back to your place, we can't just do this in the middle of the road." Stiles though it over for a minute, before look back to Derek with a giant shit-eating grin on his face. "I knew you wanted it as bad as me." Stiles pulled Derek off the ground with a grunt, and pushed him back to his car.

Derek drove to Stiles' house in record time, picking him up out of the passenger seat and carried him to the front door, which _of course_ was locked. "Is your window open?" Stiles nodded sheepishly. Derek ran to the side of the house and carefully jumped, landing on the edge of the window sill. Slowly opening the window he dropped Stiles onto his floor with a thud. And the second Derek entered the room Stiles was all over him again, kissing, touching, groping his crotch, _groping his crotch. "_Stiles just wait a second." The younger man looked up into Derek's eyes. "Please Derek..."

**Woooooopsies! Forgot to add this, haha. Ok, so I have no idea whether this is good or not, so please review it, tell me if it is good, unfortunately I won't update the next chapter unless I get at least one review.**


	3. A night to remember

**Hello again everyone! Thankyou all sooooo much for the reviews, I am feeeling the lurve! **

**Enjoy chapter 3. WARNING MALE X MALE SCENE.**

* * *

_Derek POV_

Derek struggled to keep Stiles from grabbing at his crotch. The soft and quiet moans escaping from his own lips shocked him immensely. Derek knew Stiles wouldn't forgive him he let himself go, as much as Stiles was saying that he wanted it, he might not feel the same when he was sober.

"Stiles please STOP." Derek struggled to contain himself, despite his strength he still found it difficult to keep Stiles off him, it wasn't the fact that he was heavy (because he really wasn't), it was more the fact that every time he touched Stiles he started trying to hump his leg like a horny puppy, and that his wolf was pushing Derek to his limits.

"Don't pretend like you don't want to."  
"I'm not pretending." With that Stiles pushed himself forward again, leaning into Derek, kissing him roughly.

_ENOUGH, _Derek's wolf commanded. _Take him._ It said again.

"Screw this Shit." Derek grunted, before reciprocating to Stiles' outlandish behavior.

* * *

_Stiles POV_

_Holy fucking shit. Derek just kissed me back. Derek fucking Hale just kissed me back._ Stiles was swept out of his thoughts by a horny werewolf picking him up by holding his ass. It was purely by instinct when Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's and started kissing him again, this time more urgent, more rough.

Derek carried him to the bed, and laid him softly down so he was on his back, Derek yanked his own top off, followed by leaning forward and kissing Stiles again.

_Okay, so not only Derek kissing him back, he was kissing him first. And what the fuck was happening with his eyes, they'd gone red. That only happens when he's pissed._

Derek grabbed Stiles' legs and pulled him forward again, this time he put he hands on Stiles' chest, before ripping his shirt off of him and into shreds. Stiles slowly sat up, getting off the bed again. He landed of his knees in front of Derek with a thud, Derek let out a warning growl. The young teen ignored him, while he slowly undid the buttons on Derek's jeans he smiled to himself as he grabbed the zipper of Derek's jeans with his teeth, and pulled downward, stopping when the fly was open all of the way. in what seemed to be half a second Derek's jeans were already half way across the room.

By now Stiles had his hands tracing over Derek's hard, and extremely lickable abs, stopping when he had a hand under the elasticsted waist-band of Derek's boxers.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure, just fucking do it already." Stiles smiled up at Derek, as he slowly pulled down Derek's underwear, stopping at his knees. They dropped at their own will.

Stiles leaned forward carefully, ask he experimentally put the tip of Derek's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tounge over and around the head, surprized at the noises he was drawing out 0f Derek's mouth. By now Derek was harder then a rock, and Stiles had no struggle licking a long, thick line of saliva of the underside of Derek's huge cock.

* * *

_Derek POV_

_Holy hell, Derek wouldn't mind letting Stiles do this all day. "How the fuck do you know how to do this so well!?" Derek shuddered in anticipation as Stiles softly massaged his balls._

_"Porn."_

_"Of course."_

_"Not like your complaining."_

_Stiles stopping licking Derek's body, and his wolf simply whimpered at the loss of it's mates tounge, this however was soon forgotton when Stiles took Derek whole inside of his mouth._

_"Ho-o-l-ly s-sh-it!"_

_Stiles started humming in response, and Derek had to grab onto the bed posts for support._

_"Stiles, i'm going to c-cum!"_

_Stiles smiled and took Derek in another inch. "S-stiles?" Stiles pulled back off Derek's wet, hard cock with a pop. This sent Derek over the edge._

_Putting his lips to Derek's cock one last time, Stiles easily swallowed the squirts of sticky liquid pulsating out of Derek's manhood. Derek moaned for what seemed to be indefinately before dropping on the ground next to Stiles._

_"So, what now?" Stiles asked with a nervous laugh._

_"My turn." Derek replied with a grin._

* * *

_Stiles POV_

_Derek felt amazing inside of his mouth, Stiles almost came just at the taste of it. Unfortunately he'd lost Derek only a few moments previous to now, but what Derek was doing with his finger was so much better. After Stiles' amazing blowjob, Derek had decided he still wasn't done, but he also wanted some else, something... more. He said something about a bond, but Stiles was still pissed out of his mind so he couldn't really care._

_After Stiles had given away his secret hiding spot for condoms and lube, Derek had started prepping him. Starting with one finger he slowly started to press it into Stiles' tight hole. Thank fucking god for lube. Soon followed by a second, and now a third Derek was thoroughly prepping Stiles' hole, scissoring the muscle until he believed he was ready._

_"Are you ready?" Derek sounded strangely sweet, like he didn't want to hurt Stiles._

_"Yes, just go." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"JUST FUCKING GO!"_

_Derek let out a small growl sounding noise as his tip slowly entered Stiles' tight, virgin hole. Still partially loose from his prepatation Stiles felt the mild burn get stronger and stronger until Derek was fully seated inside of Stiles. Derek started a slow rythm, obviously waiting until Stiles was ready to pick up the pace. And soon he was._

_Derek and Stiles continued this way for what seemed like hours before Stiles' hole started to tighten around Derek and he started moaning,then growling, then... howling? Derek released his load into Stiles ass before collapsing over the top of him. They'd only just made it to the bed before they'd started fucking, and now all they wanted to do was sleep, so that they did._

* * *

_Sheriff POV_

_It was a long night that the Sheriff spent at the station, he'd had so many cases he had to deal with._

_By the time he arrived home all he wanted to do was sleep. He opened the front door and dumped his bagand shoes next to the door, no doubt Stiles would lecture him on this later,but for now he was going to bed._

_Trudging his way up the stairs at a pace slower then death he walked down the long hall towards him bedroom, only stopping at his sons door. The sheriff was hoping to catch his son awake, but what he found was something else entirely._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The sheriff called at the top of his lungs. For he had just found his 17 year old son, completely naked, lying in bed next to Derek Fucking Hale, also completely naked._


	4. Time For A Talk

**Hello again! Ok, so I am so thankful for all of the reviews/favs and follows. I literally love you guys so much! Also, I am so sorry that the chapters are very short, I really don't mean but hey, shorter chapters, quicker updates! Plus I can never really write mcuh. Also I am so sorry for sucky smut, I just can't write it, also sorry about the italics glitch last chapter, I was writing on my tablet. AND HOLY CRAPALOOOO I JUST WATCH SEASON 3 EPISODE 3 I WAS LIKE CRYING THE WHOLE TIME.**

* * *

_Derek POV_

"What the fuck!?" Derek's eyes opened slowly to see the sheriff standing at the bedroom door, _Stiles' bedroom door_. Derek looked down to see the blanket at his and Stiles' feet. The older man whacked Stiles in the shoulder in an attempt to wake him up quicker.  
"Derek piss off! I want to sleep for longer, I have a fucking hangover and my ass is sore ok?" Stiles grumbled deeply.  
"Stiles!" Derek and the sheriff yelled in unision.  
"What De-d-dad!" Stiles said, shocked as he look into his fathers eyes, then Derek's, then back to his father.  
"Would you care to explain?" John -The Sheriff- said moving closer to the bed, avoiding looking at Derek's junk. He pulled the blanket up to his waist, accidentally hitting Stiles in the leg.

"Derek I think you should go." John looked at Derek sternly. "But we will definitely talk about this later, when you are in a prison cell."

"Daaaaad..."  
"Stiles, shut up." Derek looked to his younger lover, _his mate_.  
"No, you aren't really in the position to be shouting orde-"  
"Stiles, shut up. Or I will rip your throat out, with my teeth."  
"I'm sorry? Why the hell would you be using your teeth, to rip out my sons throat?"

Derek looked between the Sheriff and Stiles, sighing quietly. Derek let his teeth elongate, his eyes glow red and his sharp claws grow from his hand.

"Yeah, dad. That'd be why." Stiles said calmly.  
"Y-you know about this! You know about werewolves!?"  
"Wait, what?"

* * *

_Stiles POV_

So his dad knew, that was an interesting development. "I'd really hoped you would never find out, she never wanted you to know about this world."  
"How did she know?" Stiles asked quietly.  
"It was a family thing. The _Argents are funny that way."_  
"Argent!" Derek growled at his side, wrapping his arms around Stiles. "Mine! MINE! _Mine."_ Derek snarled at the sheriff, before nuzzling into Stiles' neck.

"Ah, Derek," Stiles laughed nervously. "Not really helping our situation."

"Get off of my son, out of his bed, and out of my FUCKING house." John said in a calm tone.

Derek stood slowly, covering himself as much as possible and headed to the bathroom. "I said out." John ordered.

"With all due respect, _Sheriff__, _i'm not leaving." Derek matched his glare, hell, he fucking beat it.

"Ok, so we can all have this talk together." Stiles announced, both of the men glared at him.

* * *

_Derek POV_

Derek was staring at Stiles in horror, sure he didn't want to leave, doesn't mean he _wants _to talk to his father about last nights encounter. Derek still couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, Stiles' mother was an Argent, _as in Kate, Kate Argent._ Which meant Stiles was an Argent. _Don't be stupid, he's a Stillinski. _Derek shook his head as an attempt to clear it, it didn't help.

Still standing awkwardly at Stiles' bathroom door, _naked_, Derek slowly pushed open the door so he could get dressed. He tried not to focus on their conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"I can't believe this Stiles. I thought you were more responsible then this."

"Dad, I know you might not believe this, but it's not his fault, I was drunk out of my min-"  
"You were drunk! You mean he took advantage of you!?"  
"N-no _daaad._ He didn't take advantage of me, he was trying to leave and I made him stay."  
"You? Made _him _stay? An alpha werewolf, how stupid d you think I am?"

It was quiet for a moment, but not for too long.

"I don't think you're stupid, dad, what I think is that I really like him, fuck I might even _love _him. And i'm pretty sure he feels the same way. And I refuse to leave him."

Derek smiled to himself as he heard this, his mate accepted the bond.

_Shit yeah._

* * *

_Stiles POV_

At least an hour had passed since his father had found out about him and Derek, and now John was hoping to talk to the two of them about it, _awkward. _Stiles sighed to himself, he couldn't get last night out of his head, it was so... amazing. He wasn't going to deny his feelings for Derek any longer, now that he knew the Alpha shared them. He'd always feared that Derek would hate him if he found out.

The strange thing about his attraction was the fact that Stiles wasn't even gay, for god's sake, he'd been in love with Lydia Martin for 10 years, but then he met Derek.

He realized he loved him the night in the pool, when he risked everything, including his own life, saving him. Since then Stiles hadn't been able to get Derek out of his mind. And he always wanted him around, _like always. _Earlier when Derek had retreated to the bathroom Stiles had sat on his bed alone and just thought about everything that he'd learnt over the past 24 hours.

The first, was he was definitely in _love _with Derek Fucking Hale.

The second, is that his father had actually known about the existence of werewolves, and Stiles still didn't know as to how far that knowledge extended.

And the third, his mother was a hunter, or at least came from a family of them. His own mother was a part of the family who hunted the people who were like Derek. Stiles felt sick to his stomach, to think that he was related to the evil bitch Kate Argent. He was related to the same person who had burnt Derek's family alive all those years ago.

Stiles was saddened by the thought of what had happened to Derek, of what he'd lost. Stiles could never imagine that pain, he'd never want to. To lose the ones who you hold so close, who you love so much. Stiles heart ached at the thought of losing father, let alone all of his family, his friends.

That's the thing, he couldn't.

Stiles sighed to himself -yet again- as he walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen/dining room, to meet the disappointed glances of his father.

"So, what do you say we have a one week grounding, no laptop, no phone-"

"No Derek."  
"Sorry to break it to you dad, but that isn't happening."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because Stiles is my mate, as I am his." Derek said, walking down the stairs in nothing but his very low-cut pajama pants. The sheriff raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So, it's about time we had that talk?" John looked at both of the younger men, he asked it as a question, but it was obvious that he wasn't expecting an answer.

* * *

**Ok, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, also I have now capitalized the 'fucking' in between Derek and Hale, it's just sort of become one with his name. R&R :) :) :) :)**


End file.
